


Los años de guerra tienen el peso del cielo.

by YueHerondale



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Poseidon intenta ser un buen padre pero es terrible o es muy tarde, Punto de vista, después de PJO y HOO, no compatible con Cannon:TOA, reflexión de los dioses
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27172837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YueHerondale/pseuds/YueHerondale
Summary: Los Olimpicos reflexionan, ¿habrán ido demaciado lejos? Observan curiosos cómo sus acciones afectan a los héroes del Olimpo.¿Habrán ido demaciado lejos?¿El arrepentimiento les llegará?¿O serán lo que siempre fueron y se limitaran a mirar?O Un grupo de one-shots sobre las reacciones de los héroes del Olimpo desde el punto de vista de los dioses.
Relationships: Apollo & Percy Jackson, Percy Jackson & Poseidon
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	1. Percy Jackson

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que lo disfruten!!, el primero es de...
> 
> Percy Jackson!

Percy Jackson

Los tiempos de guerra han pasado, ¿pero la guerra ha abandonado los a los combatientes, a los que con sangre, hieso, carne y dientes defendieron y peliaron sin cesar? No, no se han ido, se han quedado arraigados a sus pies, a sus corazones, a sus almas.

***  
Los dioses observaban impasibles a los humanos, cada uno con sus favoritos, entre ellos Poseidon...

POSEIDON  
Poseidon llevaba años mirando al mismo mortal, observando con tristeza como su hijo, se convertía en un arma, un soldado, como nunca conseguía dormir en paz a causa de sus pesadillas, que siempre tenia un cuchillo bajo la almohada, que cada vez que habia algo raro o meramente extraño, buscaba su bolígrafo en menos tiempo que le toma respirar. Observo con entumesida pena como su hijomiraba con celos y tristeza a su hermana que conseguía todo lo que quería cuando él apenas y tenía para comer, como su madre, ausente pero amorosa en su infancia, le dedica todo su tiempo, Poseidon observa con rabia y angustia como su hijo huye de su único hogar por esos celos, por no poder soportar más; mira como solo encuentra consuelo en la hija de Atenea, mira como se siente excluido como en su escuela nadie se le acerca como hablan a sus espaldas, como a pesar de haber hecho tanto no puede tener amigos mortales sin la vista;mira destrozado como deja de intentarlo y en cambio se entrena en sus habilidades, en los campamentos y como a pesar de estar sobrecargado lidia con todos los deberes solo, pero sin atreverse a dormir y mira dolorido y asustado como su hijo, SU HIJO rehuye su dominio, el agua como peste, mira el temor en sus ojos al mirar el agua y como se aleja de ella, como no soporta el fuego sin gritar o cómo odia las caidas altas.  
Tambien mira como al aparecersele él se tensa y dibuja una sonriza falsa, que ha suplido el lugar de la real durante meses y meses sin mostrar sonrizas o brillos traviesos en los ojos, mira como lo invita a pasar aa una habitación diminuta, nada comparado a lo que él imagino y pregunta obtebiendo una respuesta sarcastica de 'ser tu muñeco no paga'.  
Mira como la pareja dorada se separa y su hijo se rompe y no hace nada, como todo se desmorona y se rearma lentamente, ve como se va alenjando hasta irse a otros lugares, siempre con bronze celestial bajo la manga.  
Y mira tras muchos años de mirar cómose va de su rango, a Alaska, huyendo de él, su padre.  
Y no hace nada, por que eso es lo que hacen los dioses, mirar.


	2. Grover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qué piensan de Grover???

Grover

DIONISO  
Él nunca fue querido en el campamento mestizo, lo odiaban, era una molestia, pero era una molestia necesaria, sin embargo los sátiros siempre lo honraron lo quisieron, lo cuidaron y es por eso que observó a Grover Underwood.   
Miró cuando se aferró a la esperanza de ser buscador, cuando casi lo logra y se derrimba sobre si, cuando encuentra otro y no tiene esperanzas, cuando las recupera, cuando pierde sus intenciones de continuar, cuando se derrumba y no sabe qué hacer,mira como supera cosas qie ningún ser vivo podría soportar, mira con atenuada pena cómo pierde a su enlace, su amigo cómo busca, busca desesperado con cada día sin encontrarlo con una lágrima derramada, mira cómo ve que lo encuentran y se le niega ir, le duele y lo odia, mira con miedo, cómo él se aferra a su vínculo y sufre oh SUFRE por las reces que el Tartaro le deja a su amigo y cuando vuelven, se siente excluido y no sabe qué hacer, no sabe hasta el hijo de Poseidon lo levanta y le sonríe, lo reconforta, lo ayuda, le enseña que siempre estaran el uno al otro, que moriran juntos y sr seran leales el uno al otro, sin importar qué y eso, ESO lo hace sentir raro, porque él, él era así, un simple semidiós, uno destinado a ser dios, pero ahora es igual que ellos, mirando entumesidamente como gente para ellos son importantes pero mortales, se desmoronan y refofman, mueren, rencen, olvidan, crean y ellos solo miran y a veces se pregunta dónde perdio eso, dónde se perdió a sí mismo, pero eso ya no tiene sentido de ver por que no importa que tan mal esté él siempre mirara y es por eso que continúa y continuará mirando, por que no sabe parar, no sabe hacer otra cosa, mirar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les guste, den sus opiniones!!


	3. Annabeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atenea piensa, mira y observa.  
> Si leen esto, adivinen el próximo, tambien denme opiniones pls!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disfrútenlo!!

Annabeth

ATHENA

Atenea mira y sabe que no deberia, no es sabio, no es CORRECTO, sin embargo ella mira a su hija Annabeth, lq mira oir de su hogar, causandole una mieca ante la decisión, la mira encontrarse con Grace-Castellan y prometer familia, eso la hace temblar, la mira esperar una misión, la mira pedirselo una y otra y OTRA VEZ y ella no lo hace, no es sabio, la mira encontrar al hijo de poseidon, le repudia lo bien que se llevan, la mira ser traicionada, herida, consumida, formarse y reformarse, la mira aferranfose a la lógica, romperse ante las palabras de Minerva, correr como un cachorro tras su premio, la mira caer a Tartarus y por primera vez se preocupa, se preocupa por su hija, luego vuelve y su persona es olvidada, solo, solo que ve como la estrategia ya no ES supervivencia, matar y huir, es su plan, ve cómo rompe el corazón de su mejor amigo, ve sus lágrimas y por un momento solo por UNO, piensa en Pallas, su única amiga y arrepentimiento, pero pronto es remplazada por más luchas en la cabeza de su hija, la ve luchar y luchar, tratando de encontrar ALGO, la ve derrumbarse y refugiarse y otra vez se preocupa, se ve tentada a ir, a apoyar a su hija, a ayudarla a superarlo, pero no, no es SABIO, no es un buen plan, así que mira, mira como se levanta y evoluciona, mira como se derrumba y vuelve a repetir el camino interminable y mira, MIRA Y OBSERVA cómo un día por un descuido, tras muchos, muchos años, la arquitecta del Olimpo muere, tras perder una pelea a una dracanae.   
También mira como una decada después, desmantelan sus diseños, sus sueños, su legado y solo mira, por que es Atenea y no importa si la hiere, Atenea SIEMPRE tiene un plan, si no es sabio no hará nada y en este caso, no es sabio interponerse.   
Una noche después derrama una lagrima, esta cansada de mirar, pero ella siempre tiene un plan y el olvido de Annabeth Chase es parte de eso.   
Antes de volver a sus deberes, se escucha un susurro.   
"Lo siento, mi niña"


	4. La cabaña de Hermes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermes tiene y tuvo nuchis habitantes, el los mira y los cuida, pero también intenta actuar, poco pero lo hace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disfruten!!  
> Y qué opinan de mi punto de vista de la cabaña de Hermes?

La cabaña de Hermes.

Unos miran, otros actuan, algunos dicen es actuar es mejor, pero dentro de las intenciones hay más secretos, susurros y sombras que la noche, actuar es más poderosoque mirar, pero una sola acción puede destruir más que crear.  
Entonces ¿Qué es mejor?

HERMES

Hermes vio a cada semidios y semidiosa en su cabaña, bueno al primcipio, él siempre trataba de ayudarlos, lo intentaba y lo quería tanto, queria ayudar, pero nl siempre funcionaba, con Luke, definitivamente NO FUNCIONO, él quería que se diera cuenta de que lo quería, pero causó más estragos que amistades, Luke lo odio, odio al mundo, oyó a Kronos y para Hermes... para Hermes eso era tortura, porque no podía hacer nada y lo veía desmoronarse, pero nunca pedirle ayuda; también vio a los Stolls, sus niños, los vio haciendo bromas para que los notase, para que tuvieran su apoyo, y él lo hizo y...no fue bien, sus ideas eran muy diferentes, todo acabó mal y él no sabía qué hacer, el nunca miró tanto como los otros, él actuó, bueno más o menos, él les dio hogar a los no reclamados, pero eso no ayudó solo les quito valor a sus hijos, sí él sabía que a cada cosa desaparecida, miraban a sus hijos, desconfiaban, eso lo destrozaba, era en serio TAN MALO??  
No lo sabía, él solo quería ayudar, pero a cada acción destrozaba más, encontraba a otros culpables pero no duraba mucho, sabia que Annabeth Chase no era culpable, sabía que no debería odiarla, pero lo hizo y lo sigue haciendo. No sabía si era mejor o peor, porque él actuaba, poco, pero lo hacía. Y aveces solo AVECES deseaba no hacerlo solo mirar, solo quedar entumesido, en vez de culparse por no hacer MÁS.

Hermes se sentía abrumado, solo, triste y entonces y solo entonces, entendió lo solitario que debe ser un mestizo, esperar y esperar, hacer y nunca hacer suficiente, fallar y tener que levantarse sin tiempo para pensar, matar o morir, huir, urtar, y nunca tener una segunda mirada.  
Hermes se sintió vacío, era inhumano, era un Dios, era inmortal, invensible, sabio, conocedor, poderoso y todo lo que quieras, PERO NO era un PADRE y nunca lo sería, porque nunca estuvo AHÍ.   
NO ESTUVO cuando may encerró a LUKE, cuando Kroner lo reclutó.   
NO ESTUVO cuando CONNOR Y TRAVIS intentaban seguir adelante de la traición y hacer funcionar una cabaña.   
NO ESTUVO cuando RECLUTARON a mitad de SU cabaña.   
NUNCA estuvo cuando lo NECESITARON.   
Y ahora...ahora,no le queda nada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La siguiente es....
> 
> CLARISSE!!!


	6. Clarisse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Sí se que me tarde jeje, bueno espero que lo disfruten, comenten y estoy usando otro estilo de orden ¿ les gusta lo espaciado o preferían lo anterior?  
> Bueno comenten (sí se que ya lo dije, pero en serio comenten pls), su opinión es importantísima para mi.

Clarisse  
La guerra se aferra a todos, haciendo que sus sombras se vean como monstruos, si la guerra se aferra a todos, ¿qué será de sus hijos?

ARES

Ares sabe que cuandes eres hij@ suyo...es difícil, marcados por la guerra. Guerra incontrolable, guerra real, guerra en todos sus sentidos, nadie - además de los niños de Afrodita- siente como ellos, nadie siente tanto sus errores, nadie siente la batalla en su sangre y la pérdida en su corazón, pero aún así Clarisse la Rue fue definitivamente la que más lo representaba, luchadora natural, lider inplacable, corazón dudoso, pero en última estancia amable, amoroso, leal y tierno y su poder él la sentía en sus batallas y sonreía al pensar en ella.

Él nunca se lo dijo, pero fue la primera de sus hijas en conducir su carruaje, tampoco le dijo que sabía que Jackson la ayudó y que Phobos y Deimos la ostigaron.

Él en realidad no observaba como los otros dioses, ellos salían de sus dominios, él sentía la implacable fuerza de sus hijos. 

De su hija.   
De Clarisse la Rue. 

Sintió su fiereza.   
Su combate.   
Sus dudas.   
Sus perdidas.   
Su amor.   
Su traición.   
Su desolación.   
La sintió sola. 

Y

Él no hizo nada, sus hijos eran guerreros y guerreras, luchaban, nunca se rendían, pero...pero eso no lo hizo más fácil. 

No lo hizo más facil cuando su hija recibio su primera búsqueda y se sintió frustrada por la posibilidad de fallar, no cuando Jackson la opacaba, no cuando sus temores eran fuertes y la llenaban de dudas, no cuando la guerra se fue formando y ella vio su verdadera forma, no cuando cuidó a su novio medio loco y derramaba lágrimas escondidas debajo de la almohada, no cuando luchó en una batalla por primera vez, no cuando su amiga murió y ella sintió ira, perdida y traición a tal nivel que alcanzó su máximo poder, no cuando mató por primera vez, no cuando volvió a la guerra con los ojos cansados y una mirada lejana pero con la técnica de una fiera, no cuando siguió y siguió, cuando encontró paz y la perdió, cuando pesadillas la asaltaban y la hacian temer dormir. No él la dejó ser, porque en el fondo de sí, recordó sus años en aquella sádica vasija de bronze, esperando a que sus padres lo salvaran, viendo como no llegaron o no les importó, eso lo cambió, le enseño, lo hizo más fuerte- y eso quería para sus hijos- pero tambien sabía que como él quedo resentido con su familia, sus hijos también lo harían, él en el fondo sabía...que era muy tarde para empezar a hablar con ellos y muy temprano para prepararse para sentir morir a sus hijos y realmente conocerlos.

Pero...

Pero eso no justifico el flechazo que sintió al señalar que su hija, SU HIJA mató al DRAKON y que ella se encogiera de miedo. 

Nada te prepara para el rechazó, Ares pensó amargamente.

Justo como nadie te prepara para la guerra.


	7. Will Solace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola!! Perdón por no actualizar, je!   
> En serio mil perdones!!  
> Bueno como ya vieron es para Will, entonces... Perdón otra vez y disfruten!!!

Will

APOLO

Apolo, de todos los dioses era el que más veía a sus hijos, era el sol, al fin y al cabo, eso no lo hizo diferente, él amaba a sus hijos, pero no PODÍA participar en esto.  
Aún así miró, miró a sus hijos, entre ellos a Will Solace, al dulce y tierno Will Solace, al niño que tuvo que ocuparse de todo después de Michael, como lo hizo él después de Lee, y podía, creanle, él podía sentir su angustia, sus palabras susurradas y sus sonrisas cansadas, como cada vez que veía una herida, entraba en pánico y a la vez era su mundo y se concentraba más de lo posible, porque Will podía curar, pero por cada uno que se curo hubo uno que no lo hizo, cada sonrisa de un hermano, hermana, primo, prima, madre, padre, amigo, amiga le daba como agradecimiento, equivalía a un torrente de lágrimas de tristeza, de frustración, de ira, de TODO y...y Will no siempre podía con eso, no podia con las heridas y las vendas, se reunía con su novio, Nico di Angelo, quien lo reconfortaba y lo cuidaba, quien le daba todo.  
Y  
... Y luego estaban esos días donde no podía con nada, donde cualquier cosa lo derrumbaba, donde solo cerraba los ojos y tarareaba, con lágrimas y sonrisas felices en su rostro.  
Y Apolo, Apolo no sabía qué hacer, porque NO podía, tanto por las leyes como por miedo y vergüenza.   
Apolo se reía de eso, eraa el dios de la profecia y el conocimiento y NO SABÍA NADA. 

No sabía nada, pero tampoco había algo que hacer, solo podía esperar lo mejor para sus hijos, esperaba que fuese suficiente. 

Tenía que serlo.   
Estaba bien. 

Aun así sigue viendo y viendo, esperando verca sus hijos-solo 1, a veces pide, solo uno- tenga un final feliz.

No lo sabe, nunca lo hará, pero se alegrará con saber que tienen aunque sea un momento de felicidad.

**Author's Note:**

> Por favor denme su opinión, el siguiente es de...
> 
> Grover!


End file.
